transformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Scene
See also: Transformation Sequence The Transformation Scene is common in Anime, where the Hero (or Villian) must transform before they can use their secret powers. This usually involves a change of form or at least costume, although the precise mechanisms usually vary by type. Rarely is there a special-effects sequence for changing back. It seems to be an unwritten rule that evil characters almost never get a Stock Footage transformation sequence, instead opting for a special-effects-assisted "insta-transformation". Note that many transformation sequences are actually just for the viewer's benefit (and to eat up air time), and the actual change as experienced by the character is instantaneous — or at least very brief. This might explain why bad guys (almost) never attack a hero during his transformation sequence. Magical Girl A Magical Girl's Transformation Scene is usually triggered by a key phrase and special gestures, and sometimes requires a magical token of some sort. It normally includes a long, symbolic light show, and can strip its subject naked for at least a few seconds before the new uniform starts forming out of ribbons, energy, feathers, or whatever the dominant paradigm of the character demands. Although this nudity is typically fodder for fanservice, it also has its own significance, in that the character is symbolically discarding her "mundane" identity and taking on a magical one. The character is lifted into the air, spun around and can undergo a number of contortions which they probably would not normally make of their own free will; they are then deposited back on the ground in their empowered form, at which point most of them feel compelled to give a short speech identifying themselves to anyone who hasn't already figured it out. There are few "magical boys" and even fewer undergo a true Transformation Sequence; those that do don't seem to need quite as much frippery as the girls. Their outfits are usually more uniform- or armor-like. However, sentai-esque series such as Ronin Warriors will often have them. Demonic Transformation A Demonic or pseudo-Demonic Transformation Scene usually involves ripping skin, gouts of blood, screams of pain and other unpleasantries, depicted either in silhouette, or in excruciating close-up detail. Clothing is shredded and abandoned; replacements are optional and depend on the motif of the resultant demonic form. (See also Magic Pants.) If the transformation is voluntary, it's triggered by a simple act of will. (See Generator Gawl, Guyver, or any horror/sci-fi bishounen anime for samples of this variety.) This variant is also common for alien, mutant, or otherwise monstrous transformations. See also Painful Transformation. Assisted Transformation Another variant is the "assisted" transformation scene, which can happen in a To The Bat Pole moment. A rare male example Transformation Sequences are good for a show's budget because they provide a large amount of Stock Footage that can be (and often must be) reused each episode. They also provide nice filler for the writers. If a particular transformation sequence occurs multiple times in one episode, a shortened version will often be used after the first time (hopefully). The shots and angles used in a Transformation Sequence owe a great deal to the Lock And Load Montage. Other Humongous Mecha that can transform and/or merge often do so in this manner, especially in old-school mecha shows of the "giant metal super hero" vein. Category:Explanation Page Category:TF